1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved IC socket for obtaining a resilient contacts formed on a socket board while supporting an IC package on a floating type of IC supporting platform mounted on the socket board.
2. Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-288733, an IC supporting stage of platform for supporting an IC package thereon is disposed to be movable in a vertical direction at an IC accommodating portion of a socket board having contacts for contacting IC leads, the contacts being formed in parallel along opposing sides of the IC supporting platform. Contact positioning grooves are formed in parallel along opposing sides of the IC supporting platform, and contacting portions of resilient contacting pieces of the contacts are received in the positioning grooves. The resilient contacting pieces are regulated by partition walls for defining the positioning grooves. By moving the IC supporting platform downward, the IC leads are urged against the contacting portions to bend the resilient contacting pieces in a direction against the resiliency and to obtain a pressure contact by a restoring force thereof.
However, if a pressing cover is provided to effect a means for pressing means, and the IC supporting platform is lowered by directly pressing the leads of the IC package on the IC supporting platform with a pressing portion formed on the socket board by closing the pressing cover to the socket board, there is a fear that deformation of the leads is possible.
In order to overcome this problem, all of the partition walls formed in parallel on each side of the IC supporting platform are interconnected at free ends thereof, and by pressing the connecting portions with the pressing cover, a pressing force is directly exerted to the IC supporting platform to move it downward and the IC leads are also pressed. However, in this arrangement, problems such as poor molding results due to its structure and distortion generated at the connecting portions, the contacting portions of all the contacts must be held in alignment with the groove groups, and assembling performance is very bad.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems.